1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to aircraft having a unique wing configuration, and more particularly to an aircraft for sustained flight which includes a pair of spiral wound wings which extend along either side of the fuselage.
2. Prior Art
In additional to conventional Bernoulli-effect type or planar-type wings for aircraft wherein lift is achieved by creating a lower pressure on the upper surface of the conventional wing, a number of uniquely configured lifting members for aircraft are disclosed in prior art.
A uniquely configured wing arrangement known as a "ring airfoil" is well known. The ring airfoil is constructed as a body substantially presenting rotational symmetry, i.e. being substantially cylindrical. One such devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,139 invented by Binder. Another ring or "annular" winged airplane is disclosed in a model form invented by Howell in U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,639. In this invention, two separate annular wings, one at each end of the fuselage, are disclosed.
Bruning, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,609 teaches a lifting body for an aircraft in the form of an inverted horizontally oriented semi-cylinder connected over a fuselage. A flying toy, including an annular or tubular aerodynamic member, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,007 invented by Gamburd. A self-propelled lighter than air airship is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,983 to Motts having an annular or toroidal airfoil fuselage which houses elongated gas cells for lift.
A number of other uniquely configured, but less related wing structures for aircraft are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 4,306,856 Walker 5,102,068 Gratzer 3,135,202 Herrmann 4,886,224 Joy 4,560,358 Adler 4,790,788 Hill 3,135,484 Herrmann 4,456,265 Adler ______________________________________
The present invention provides an aircraft for self sustained flight which includes a pair of side-by-side spiral wound wings each of which are formed of an elongated semi-flexible flat panel or plate which provide both necessary flight-sustaining lift and maneuverability. Maneuverability is achieved by the unique linear and rotational movement of each end of each wing structure, in combination with a conventional rudder arrangement. By this invention, extreme simplicity, compactness for storing small aircraft in relatively small enclosures without disassembly and which will maneuverably fly at safe low levels, landing in relatively short runways.